Death By A Broken Heart
by justsayyoulikeklaine
Summary: Blaine Anderson is the youngest graduate of Harvard Medical School and he takes a job to be the personal doctor of Kurt Hummel, a man who has been dying of an unknown disease since he was 16. Will this encounter strike up old memories? Klaine!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here it goes. Hi this is my first Klaine fic! I've watched Glee but never really got into it until they introduced Blaine. That's when I became a Gleek. Sorry for errors in advance! Please read and review! Please no bashing and feel free to leave any suggestions about this story! I know I could the help. This story will be switching from 3rd person to Kurt and Blaine's POV. I will bold or underline or italicize their thoughts and specify which is whose if I actually do it. I can't believe tonight is the last episode of season 3! If Klaine doesn't get a kiss I hate Glee!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee! If I did they would be more Klaine! Rated for future chapters and might change to M. **

Prologue:

The youngest graduate of Harvard Medical School, Blaine Anderson was hired to be a personal doctor to 21 years old, Kurt Hummel, who has an unknown disease that's been killing him since he was 16 years old. The past doctors couldn't fully diagnose him since his symptoms were always changing. To matters worse, Kurt was gay thus making it harder to find a non-homophobic doctor in Lima, Ohio.

The Hummel's would be considered extremely wealthy, and in their favor helped provide means for their son. The spoiled him yet Kurt grew up only wanting the simple things. His passion was music; his parents supported him by any means. Kurt went through piano, guitar, violin lessons and any other instruments he wanted. Kurt was also gifted with a lovely voice and not just singing. He had what most people would call it an angelic voice, so soft and sweet. His singing was over the top with the same tenderness and also a higher range then most boys.

Kurt was always a nice young man, never trying to take advantage. How something so horrible happen to such a sweet boy could was something no one could understand. He had already lost his mother as a young age and now this.

Little did the Hummel's know that Kurt was dying of a broken heart.

"Kurt, me and your mother would like to tell you something." "Yes?" Kurt says lifting himself from the piano he was playing. Kurt had fairly light skin almost pale, with sparkling green-blue eyes and a perfect head of brown hair with light highlights. Kurt swears they are natural.

"Maybe you want to sit down." Burt says gesturing to the couch across the loveseat him and Carole were on.

"We've hired another doctor and don't worry this one is perfectly fine with you being gay it just so happens he is also." Burt says quickly before Kurt interrupts.

"What's his name?'

"Blaine Anderson." Kurt flinched at the name, the same one of the name his best friend before he moved away at the age of 16, when Kurt's illness began.

"We know your past with him but hopefully him being here will help you two patch up the years you weren't together. He is also a great doctor." Burt says. He understands the pain Kurt went through after losing his best friend.

"Okay, I'll try but how can he be a doctor if he is only a year older then me. When will he be arriving? Will he be staying here? ". Kurt asks staring at the ground.

"Blaine is the youngest graduate of Harvard Medical School. Carole and I have been looking for a new doctor ever since the Sebastian incident. Which we are still deeply sorry for." Kurt shudders hearing the name of his last doctor, the one who tried to take advantage of him.

"We saw Blaine's name in the news and we got to think. We arranged for him to be your personal doctor, which he gladly accepted. He is arriving around 4. Yes, he will be living here in the room across yours." Burt and Carole get up to leave the room but as they do Burt yells out "Make sure to be nice when he gets here!"

"Yeah, I will!" Kurt yells back before returning to the piano.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter 2! Sorry ****for ****errors ****in ****advance****! ****Please ****read ****and ****review****! ****Please ****no ****bashing ****and ****feel ****free ****to ****leave ****any ****suggestions ****about ****this ****story****! ****I ****know ****I ****could use ****the ****help****. ****This ****story ****will ****be ****switching ****from**** 3****rd ****person ****to ****Kurt ****and ****Blaine****'****s ****POV****. ****I ****will ****bold ****or ****underline ****or ****italicize ****their ****thoughts ****and ****specify ****which ****is ****who****'****s i****f I do it.****  
**

**Disclaimer****: ****I ****do ****not ****own ****Glee****! ****If ****I ****did ****they ****would ****be ****more ****Klaine****!**

* * *

Kurt's POV

My personal doctor will be Blaine, the same guy who broke my heart years ago by telling me he was moving in a few hours. I was planning to tell him I loved him, I still do.

I alway read about him or see him in the news. I even wrote a few songs about him to tame my heartbreak. I don't even think I'll be able to a handle the heartache of him being here.

I hear the doorbell ring and the steps of the maid.

"Hello Mr. Anderson I presume. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel were expecting you. I'll have someone fetch your bags."

"Thank you very much" I hear him. His voice is still beautiful. "Please come in Blaine, long time no see." I hear my dad say.

"Nice to see you again, Sir." "Sir, come on Blaine you can call me Burt like old times." "Don't be shy! Come here!" I hear my dad pay his back. Meaning Blaine reached out for a handshake when my dad pulled him into a hug.

"Kurt, where are you come and greet your new doctor." I hear my dad yell.

I brush off my clothes and head to the doorway. I see my dad talking to Blaine; asking how he's been. Blaine looks over and smiles which makes my dad turn around.

"There you are! Come on, don't be shy it's not like you have never met him before." I walk over and reach my hand out. Blaine's reaction is not what I thought it would be. He seems shocked at my gesture.

"Come on Kurt" My dad says pushing me and Blaine into a hug to which Blaine returns almost instantly. I pull away feeling a blush form. "That's more like it. We'll leave you two alone to catch up. Kurt, I trust you to show him around. He will be staying in the bedroom across yours. Nice to see you again Blaine." My dad says before walking out of the room.

"So how have you been? The youngest graduate of Harvard Medical School is pretty impressive." I say trying to ease the tense.

"Kurt, we both know that is not what you wanted to say." I hear as I turn to face him.

"What do you mean?" I say confused.

"Kurt, I know you can't stand me after I left but I'm here to help you. I'm your doctor after all and if I still hold the position, your friend." Blaine says with his puppy dog eyes slowly popping out.

"It will take some getting used to. I'm not that easy to forgive that quickly even if its been years. Its just going to take some time. I hope you remember some things." I say walking into the living room. "I remember a few things but I think a quick tour might help my memory."

"My dad said you'll be staying in the room across mine and according to my memory is your old room. I think you remember it after all you stayed here more than your own house. I think your old stuff is still there. Here follow me unless you remember the way." I say gesturing in front of me.

"Maybe it's best if you lead."

"Ah okay but first let's give you a tour of the rest of the house. Here on the ground floor we have the living room." I say gesturing around the room.

"Here's the kitchen. We have chefs to cook our meals but feel free to use it or come in for a snack our fridge and pantry are always full." I walk to the dining room. "Here we have the dining room. Don't worry about missing meals our maids usually check up on us or you'll hear the intercom." I say pointing to the speakers around the room.

"Oh also on this floor we have my parent's studies, one of the libraries and music rooms." I stay showing him each room.

"Wow that's a lot of books and instruments. Have you read all of them? Do you play every single one?" Blaine says surprised.

"I have a lot of time on my hands seeing as I'm sick I'm stuck in this house except the garden but I've usually use my time either reading or playing and sometimes singing." I say brushing my fingers against some keys on the piano.

"I remember our little duets as kids." I hear Blaine say following with a chuckle. "Yeah the good old days."

"Before I forget I need to finish the tour." I say getting up and walking out of the music room. "Upstairs we have my parent's rooms, Finn's room but he rarely visits and some guest rooms. Downstairs we have my room, some guest rooms, my library and music room. Also your room." I say walking downstairs. "Here we are your room and mine. Don't forget to make yourself at home." I say stopping between our rooms.

"This ends the tour. Any questions?" "Yeah well it's more of a request of sorts. Will you show me the garden sometime not now I need to start unpacking but be sure to show me it."

"Of course just let me know when. Do you need help unpacking?" I say as Blaine opens his room revealing dozens of boxes.

"If you don't mind." "Not at all."

* * *

"Is this box really all hair gel?" I say pointing to a huge box labeled 'GEL' with a few chuckles. "Hey, don't laugh if you remember my hair when we were little you would understand. Plus it got worse over the years."

"Come on it wasn't that bad. I thought they were pretty cute." I say feeling a blush cover my cheeks. "I thought you were cute." Blaine says under his breath thinking Kurt wouldn't hear it but he did. "You thought I was cute?" I say lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes, I thought you were cute then again we both were cute as kids." Blaine says really fast and not looking at me. " Yeah, I would have to admit we were a bunch of cute kids." I say lifting a frame with a picture of us in it as kids. I think we were about eight in the photo. It was of us at our first sleepover together. Blaine and I had just had a big pillow fight and feathers were everywhere.

"I miss those times. It sucked after I moved. I didn't really have real friends, well I did have friends but not as close as we were. Not to say the Wes and David my highschool and college buddies aren't close we are but not like we were. I don't think you can ever really have a friend like your first one."

"Same here I hung out with the kids in the neighborhood but stopped when I got sick. My dad remarried a few years back and then I met Finn, who introduced me to Rachel, his girlfriend and now one of my best friends besides Mercedes. Remember her from down the street. The other kids in the neighborhood and I got really close like a family. Most of them are away at college and visit over the summer but I'm usually alone. Yeah I play music read books but its not the same."

"I know I really don't have to but I need to apologize. I'm really sorry I couldn't be there for you when you got sick. I know I couldn't do anything about it but I feel somewhat guilty that I couldn't do anything for you. It makes me so angry. I also should have told you that I was moving. You don't know how bad I felt keeping that from you. I'm sorry." Blaine says sitting beside my taking my hand in his. I could see tears forming in his eyes when I felt tears streaming down my face. Blaine lifts his head to see me crying.

"Hey I''m sorry. I don't care how many times I say it but I want you to know how much I mean it." He says lifting his other hand to my face wiping my tears.

"You're here now and that's all that matters now."

* * *

**So there's chapter 2! I might not be able to update for a while. I have finals this week. I've actually suppose to be studying but instead I wrote this chapter. I'll try to update if I can. Next chapter might include Blaine's POV of this chapter, if you guys what it to. Please review! Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CHRIS COLFER! Without him klaine wouldn't be the same!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is a real update for this story! I haven't abandoned this story. I'm sorry, it's just with school and everything! Spanish class is killing me... (I'm not exaggerating. Stupid Spanish 3.) This chapter will be about them spending time together, just hanging around the house. I think I'll make the next chapter about them talking in the rose garden. I've had this chapter written halfway but never felt like finishing it until now. Writers block sucks. Also I'll try updating more... wish me luck! Plus I finally have spring break this week so here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :( I wish I did though. ( ****；****´Д****)**

**Chapter 3**

**Blaine's POV**

I can't believe it after all these years Kurt is still the same. Of course he looked older but he has just the same amount of beauty. His blue eyes are even more radiant and his skin even more flawless. I couldn't help but fall in love again.

It just broke my heart when I found out that he was dying but I feel like I could save him. After I moved I never thought I would see him again. I still can't get over that I get to see him everyday again.

I stand up and walk to the bathroom to take a shower. After a few minutes I exit the bathroom with a towel wrapped around my waist to see Kurt rubbing his eyes, walking out of his room. He has a case of bedhead but nonetheless he looks amazing.

"Morning."

His sparkling blue eyes widen and a blush covers his cheeks as he looks over at me. I can't help but it let a little chuckle out as I walk pass him.

"G-good morning." I hear him stutter and I can't help but give him a smile as I turn back to look at him.

How can he still be this adorable?

I guess he never stopped.

I head back to my room and quickly dress. I can't help but look around the room, smiling at myself as I remember the memories of us together.

Afterwards I walk to the dining room, with a big goofy grin on my face.

"Good Morning, si-Burt, Carole." I greet them as I take a seat. I run a hand through my damp curls and look over to Kurt walking towards the table, hair perfectly coiffed, dressed in the tightest jeans I've ever seen. How he got into those is only a mystery.

"Sleep well?" Burt asks, his voice startles me and I nod quickly, turning to face him. "Yeah, when I woke up in the middle of the night, I did panic for a bit when trying to figure out where I was." I let out a nervous chuckle. Burt laughs slightly and nods. "You'll get used to it." I nodded and load my plate with food before eating.

"This is delicious, whoever the cook is they are amazing." I say as I eat.

I look over to Kurt as Burt and Carole do. I raise a brow and look over at them, Kurt is blushing and Burt and Carole have small smiles.

Then it hits me, "Kurt, you cooked this?" I ask, a bit of shock in my voice as I speak. Kurt nodded and smiled softly.

"I have a lot of free time so I would always practice different recipes and make up new ones." I nodded and smiled at him.

"Well you'll have to teach me at some point because maybe with your cooking skills you could teach a cooking wreck like me." I chuckle lightly as do Burt and Carole.

Kurt's blush darkens and he nods at me with a smile. "I'd like that." We all continuing eating and I can't help but glance over at Kurt every once and awhile, sending him a small smile.

I helped Kurt with the dishes and next thing I know we're covered in the soap suds and we're laughing just like how we used to play in the snow or the leaves as kids.

I look down at Kurt since I slipped and fell on top of him. I smile down at him and wipe away some of the suds on his cheek before caressing his cheek. I slowly lean down and I can feel his breath against my face.

Our hearts are racing. As I slowly lean our foreheads look into his sparkling deep blue eyes. He's not resisting and I take that as a sign. He has a deep blush covering his cheeks as he tries to avert his eyes but I'm holding him in place. I lean closer and now our noses are touching.

Suddenly I hear footsteps and a shadow appear on the wall. I pull away, standing up quickly and help Kurt up as I see Burt walk into the kitchen.

He chuckled as he looked at us. "You two really haven't changed." he shook his head as he laughed and scooped a handful of the foam. He placed it on top of Kurt's head before walking towards the door. "I'll see you two for dinner. Try not to destroy the rest of the house."

I let out a small laugh and nod. "Will do, sir." "It's Burt, kid!" he called out to me before I hear the faint sound of a car engine starting.

I turn to Kurt and smile as his cheeks are covered with a light blush. He looks over and we meet stares. "We... we should clean this up." he said, gesturing to the soapy floor. I nod and head to the closet for a mop but I help but peck his cheek lightly first

**Wow I haven't written in ages! It's almost been a year since I've uploaded this story. I feel like a parent whose abandon their child or something. For those who actually like and read and review this thank you for sticking with me. I know I made Burt look like a cockblock in chapter but I don't want things to rush between them. I want them to rekindle their friendship and love for each other. I apologize in advance if I don't upload soon. I'm a major procrastinator. But I think I'll make the next chapter about them talking in the rose garden... Kurt talking about his past without Blaine and the same with Blaine to Kurt. I'm still getting used to writing in first-person again because I've been spending most of my time roleplaying on omegle and I'm so used to writing in third-person now. I'll do my best to update and write better. **

**Please read and review. It would mean a lot. 3**


End file.
